mrmeatyfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Redgrove
Joshua "Josh" Redgrove (born c. 1989) is the main protagonist of Mr. Meaty. He is Parker's English-accented best friend and Ken's younger brother who works as the cashier at Mr. Meaty. Personality Wanting to become a famous filmmaker someday (which is one of his ambitions and dreams), Josh spends his spare time making movies. Josh's other ambition and dream is to become a rock star, and with Parker's help, he just might make it. Until then, he is doing his best just to keep his hipster haircut out of the grease. Josh likes to go out with plenty of girls, but somehow, there is always a shortage of them when Josh is the one asking for a date. There are few girls, who take the road less traveled, one of which was Goth Girl. Goth Girl eventually changed her mind as well, leaving Josh alone and pining once again. Josh usually talks to one of his female customers. Josh enjoys making movies with Parker and indie-punk music. Josh expects to hit pay dirt and become an instant babe magnet when his Ninja Zombies movie gets distribution. Most girls don't like Josh; some girls like Josh at first, but eventually, they always ditch him in the end. Josh is so bent on getting a girlfriend and he'll stop at nothing to get one. Josh hates his job, because the customers usually take too long to order. Josh's main objective in life is being cool, but it is hard for him to keep his cool when working. Sometimes, Josh gets bullied by Ken, Darryl, and the Tater Tots. Appearance Josh has blonde hair (which is over his left eye), light yellow eyes (yellow in the pilot and shorts), and pimples. He almost always wears a short-sleeved Mr. Meaty work shirt with his name tag on it (with a red long-sleeved T-shirt inside the work shirt in the pilot and shorts), long black pants, and blue and white sneakers. Trivia * Arthur Holden was rumored to voice Josh many times. * Josh is named after Josh Nichols on the Nickelodeon sitcom "Drake and Josh" * Josh often serves as Parker's antagonist in many episodes (even though Josh is a protagonist in the series). * Josh's street address is 193 Augusta Ave. Scaunchboro. * Josh's education was in the 9th grade. * Josh's position was applied for working cash. * Working the front counter, Josh is the first line of defense against crazed holiday shoppers, health inspectors, and tar monsters, all of which make it tough to carry on conversations with girls. * He never worked for Mr. Meaty before. * Josh is a year older than Parker. * Although he once admitted that Parker isn't exactly the coolest dude in the universe and frequently seems tired of Parker's "nerdier" tendencies, Josh is genuinely very close to him. * Most girls don't like Josh; some girls (like Goth Girl) like Josh at first, but at sooner or later, they always ditch him in the end. * It is revealed in "Unihorn" that he weighs 80 pounds. * On his job application in "Original Sin," his special skills and hobbies are film-making, skateboarding, sling shot making, girls, boxing stuff, buttering bread, and fixing holes. * Josh is also a former member of the Dirt Bike Club. * When he screams, he often screams like a girl. This is noted by Ken in "Ninjam." Gallery Mr. Meaty Josh Redgrove and Parker Dinkleman.jpg Mr. Meaty Josh and Parker Christmas.png Josh-redgrove-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists